


I Once Saw A Boy

by carrotcouple



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotcouple/pseuds/carrotcouple
Summary: Juuzou's story told through the eyes of a Ghoul Investigator





	

I once saw a boy who was a human, but killed everything like a monster

He was shunned by all and treated like something less than human

'psychotic', 'girly', 'pretty boy', 'scary', 'devilish', 'freak', 'outsider', 'inhumane'

He smiled at the funerals of comrades and laughed at dead, bloody and battered bodies

Everything was some sort of joke for him and it always scared me, frightened me

When I left that place, I looked back at others but not at him, I mean, who would?

 

I once saw a boy who didn't do much to reach the top but reached the top anyway

He simply had to throw away what little humanity he had left and kill like a monster again

I never saw anyone as ferocious, angry, vicious and as deadly as he was

I had seen devils and demons dressed in humans skin, feeding on us, but this boy scared me more

He was never frightened of anything, he slaughtered with that psychotic smile on his face

I tried to avoid him as much as possible even though he was near me, then again, who wouldn't?

 

I once saw a boy who was given the ultimate tool to kill those demons and devils

He just had to continuously stab the top dog and make sure he didn't die, with that smile on his face

I truly believed that he was psychotic, out of his mind insane when I would see him

I often wondered if the man that stood next to him, partnered with him was scared of him

Scared of that pale face, those crazed eyes, that white bed hair, those blood red stitches in his skin

I was forced to watch him as an example of what I should be, his hate for ghouls, but no else one did

 

I once saw a boy who had the darkest past of anyone that I had ever seen, a sickly dark past

He had a past filled with pain, blood, torture, scorn, cruel laughter, darkness and identity loss

Of course he was insane, it made sense, who wouldn't be after going through what he did

That deadly smile, those empty eyes, those blood red stitches, everything about him was insanity

Did he know who he was, could he find himself in that tumult of deafening screams in his soul?

I didn't want to look, watch him anymore, everything about him was too painful, but I did

 

I once saw a man stand up with all that was in him, little though it might have been, and fight

He had lost his pillar, the only thing that had kept him anchored, alive, well, healthy, sane

I saw a lonely and bruised soul in those empty eyes revealed by that raw scream, by those tears

The only person who stood by him, his father figure, saviour, partner, gone, crushed before his eyes

He was so lost but he craved true love so badly that he was begging, when he found it, he lost it

Standing in that unforgiving snow, I watched this man scream and cry, everyone watched him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written through the perspective of an anonymous ghoul investigator who was in Juuzou's class and watched him as he ploughed on till the Anteiku Battle. I just suddenly was inspired in the middle of my exam, so yeah.


End file.
